Gages, action, et ce qui en découle
by pintossettes
Summary: Quand les garçons de Gryffondor ne trouvent plus de moyen de s’amuser que se passe t’il ? Ou comment Ronald Weasley trouve une idée qui changera leur vie !
1. 23h58, ou une idée inattendue

**Auteur : **Lyra Alyxa

**Résumé :** Quand les garçons de Gryffondors ne trouvent plus de moyens de s'amuser que se passe t'il ? Ou comment Ronald Weasley trouve une idée qui changera leur vie !

**Genre :** Yaoi, lime à venir et délire...gros délire !

**Disclamer :** Ni les personnages, (ni la musique de Dark Vador) ne sont à moi (quel dommage !) mais à leur auteur J.K.Rowling.

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 1

_23h58, ou une idée inattendue_

_(Et ce qui en découle)_

**Château et école légendaire de Poudlard.**

Le jeune homme courait, il courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs sombres du château, il haletait, ses jambes tremblaient, il eut envie de s'arrêter mais il y renonça, l'enjeu était trop grand !

Il avait, certes, eut froid au début mais au bout de cinq tours son corps s'était réchauffé.

« - Ah ! Huitième ! » Pensa-t-il en rangeant sa carte du maraudeur dans sa poche.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, regarda sa carte et reparti encore plus vite. Vingt et une minutes et cinquante-sept secondes plus tard il stoppa sa course, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il rejoignit ces camarades Gryffondors plus communément appelés Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, qui l'attendaient depuis presque deux heures dans leur salle commune.

« - YEAAAH ! YOU ARE THE WINNER ! Crièrent et huèrent ses quatre camarades de chambre.

Alors là ! Nan je proteste ! Tu n'as même pas rencontré Rusard, Miss Teigne ou même Snape ! Je suis outré ! Où est passée ta malchance habituelle !

Ron ne suis-je pas le survivant ? Si Voldemort n'a pas réussi à m'arrêter comment Snape pourrait me coincer dans un couloir vêtu uniquement d'une simple, et je dois cependant l'avouer d'une magnifique serviette ? »

**FLASH BACK**

**23h28, chambre des garçons de Gryffondor de septième année**

« - Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde… Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde… Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde… Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde… Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde…

TA GUEULE ! » crièrent d'un seul coup tous les Gryffondors présents dans la chambre.

Ron baissa la tête d'un air faussement penaud :

« - Oui, mais je m'emmerde quand même.

Tu pourrais demander à ce superbe joueur magnifiquement bien musclé de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Egypte d'arrêter son strip-tease ! C'est très perturbant ! » s'écria Seamus Finigann, en se retournant vers Dean dont le joueur sur le poster affiché en face du lit, commençait à s'amuser avec son élastique de boxer.

Dean se retourna vers l'affiche et demanda au strip-teaseur en question d'une voix douce :

« - Ali, t'a entendu ? Je suis sur que ton équipe va gagner la coupe, ils ont juste besoin de tes talents d'attrapeur pas de ceux de strip-teaseur.

Ca c'est la meilleure ! L'équipe d'Egypte gagner le tournoi ? L'Irlande est la meilleure équipe grâce à la meilleure attrapeuse au monde et au plus beau gardien de l'univers ! Mais il ne faut pas oublié Jack … Argumenta l'Irlandais.

Finnigan…Tu ne commencerais pas à virer gai ? Et puis arrête de rabaisser cette équipe car je crois que le joueur va continuer de s'amuser à jouer avec tes hormones ! Conseilla Ron.

MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS GAIIIIIIII ! » s'écria le gryffondor, le visage rouge de honte et de colère.

« Non, non, juste jaloux » pensa le survivant.

Les quatre autres garçons soupirèrent, cela faisait un trimestre que Seamus niait le fait mais les preuves étaient flagrantes ! Depuis un an, Harry et Ron avaient souvent aperçut Seamus en train de baver sur Dean dès qu'il le voyait en caleçon ou avec une serviette de bain.

« - Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte, je vous l'ai bien avoué, moi ! Se rappela le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Avoué ? rigola Ron. C'est plutôt dans ton sommeil que tu l'as « suggéré » !

Heu..heu…balbutia le survivant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Oui, mais je ne m'en rendait pas compte, je n'osait même pas l'avouer à moi même ! Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je vous l'ai enfin dit !

Sous la force ! N'empêche que nous aussi on l'a avoué ce jour là, Hein, Ron et Neville ! » Ajouta Dean.

A l'appel de son nom, l'adolescent se retourna vers Dean, qui venait de le tirer de ses songes. Il se remémora cette soirée, et rit intérieurement car depuis ce jour _(ndla : funeste… musique de Dark Vador …délire, délire…)_ leur chambre avait complètement changée, et leurs soirées aussi.

Tous les soirs, ils se racontaient leurs espoirs, ce qu'ils avaient remarqués comme un trouble du comportement d'une des cibles de leurs camarades où ils informaient leurs amis, dès qu'ils apprenaient quelque chose sur leurs goûts, leurs tendances…

La chambre avait radicalement changée, des posters de joueurs de Quidditch ou de stars sorcières, souvent peu habillés, étaient placardés sur les murs et des photos diverses d'eux, de leurs délires ou des photos prises en cachette de la personne qu'ils aimaient étaient le plus souvent accrochées au-dessus de leur lit respectif.

Ils avaient souvent engagé Colin Crivey en guise de paparazzi, ce qui amusait beaucoup le blond qui prenait un malin plaisir à photographier les personnes visées. Il prenait d'ailleurs son rôle très à cœur.

« - Eh ! Neville ! Ne serais tu pas en train de rêver d'un beau brun ? demanda Seamus d'un air moqueur.

Je…Je…euh oui. Je suis tombé dessus ce matin…

Tombé dessus ?

Oui Harry dans le sens propre du terme. Un serpentard m'a fait un croche patte et j'ai basculé et … je suis tombé dessus. C'est pas de ma faute il était juste devant moi…et il… il m'a donné la main pour m'aider à me relever…J'ai failli tomber dans les veracrasses ! fit le jeune homme d'un air rêveur.

Ah bah tiens ! C'est pas à moi que ça arriverai, malchanceux comme je suis. En fait ce serait plutôt lui qui me ferai un croche-patte ! T'es sur que c'est un serpentard 'Nev ? demanda le brun à lunettes en rigolant. »

En guise de réponse Neville leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

**Grand blanc**

« - Il n'est que 23h55 et on est samedi et …Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde…

Ron tu répètes encore ça et tu dors dans le dortoir des filles !

Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'emmener dans le dortoir des Serpentards ? »

C'est dans ces moments là que la mine compassionnelle _(ndla : ça ce dit ?)_ de Harry apparaît sur son visage.

Cependant une phrase résonna dans les oreilles du roux : _« le dortoir des filles…le dortoir des filles »_. Et d'un coup, il s'écria, tout en exécutant la danse de la victoire:

« - LE DORTOIR DES FILLES ! »

Les garçons qui étaient en train de débattre sur les avantages et les inconvénients de dormir dans le même lit qu'un serpentard, se retournèrent vers Ron, leurs visages étaient marqués par une extrême inquiétude.

« - J'ai trouver l'idée, on va s'amuserrrrr ! Chanta-t-il en prenant une voix de chanteuse d'opéra.

Gné ? remarqua très intelligemment Neville.

Mais oui ! Vous connaissez le jeu _gage, action et…_ ? »

En voyant les mines effarées de Dean et Seamus, Harry se retourna vers Neville qui commençait à tourner de l'œil.

« - C'est à dire ? Car vois-tu Ron, ce n'est pas que ce jeu me fait peur mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en connaître les règles !

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est très facile à jouer, commença le rouquin qui fut interrompu par un toussotement de Seamus, le jeu doit se jouer à plusieurs, ça tombe bien, il s'étend sur une durée de une semaine à l'heure près. Le but étant de gagner la partie, on doit imposer aux autres un gage, comme son nom l'indique.

Ok, mais comment on gagne et comment on perd ?

C'est simple : à chaque gage réussit on gagne un nombre de points, selon la difficulté et quand on se fais pincer, ou que l'on se loupe, soit on est éliminé, soit on nous en rajoute un autre plus difficile bien entendu ! Alors z'êtes OK ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent l'air effrayés devant un Ron tout frétillant _(ndla : c'est un poisson ?). _Puis au prix d'une mûre réflexion, Neville décida d'une voix mal assurée :

« - Je participe ! Il se retourna vers ses camarades, on n'est pas des Gryffondors pour rien !

Pourquoi pas ? hésita Harry.

Je suis des votre ! ajoutèrent d'une seule et même voix Dean et Seamus.

Bien, on commence ? »

**10 minutes plus tard, chambre des filles de Gryffondor de Septième année**

-POV Ron-

Du calme Ron, du calme ! Elles ne vont pas se réveiller, nan Ron, elles ne vont pas se réveiller !

Tu sais ce que Hermione te fait si elle se réveille, nan ? Réfléchit, Ron, réfléchit !

Elle ne va rien me faire parce qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller !

Merrrrrde ! Ils sont où !

C'est pas ce tiroir, nan pas celui là, ni celui là…..merdouille, merdouille !

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je les aiiiiiii ! Je suis trop fort, trop fort ! Nan Ron, on ne fait pas la danse de la victoire à minuit quinze !

N'empêche que I AM THE WINNER !

Bon maintenant, le sort ! LE SORT ? C'est quoi déjà ? Euh _transformino_ ? Nan… J'ai toujours été une bouse de dragon en métamorphose….

AH ! Je m'en rappelle !

…

Ca c'est ok…ensuite, on va passer à Lavande…

**Chambre des garçons de Gryffondor**

Les quatre camarades de chambre de Ron semblaient attendre avec impatience le retour de celui ci. L'heure était au pari :

« - Dix chocogrenouilles que Hermione se réveille et qu'il revient les cheveux teints en rose ! s'exclama Seamus.

20 dragées qu'elle les lui teints en vert et argent ! paria Dean.

Nan, Dean, elle n'oserait pas déshonorer notre maison comme ça ! Je pari une tournée de bière au beurre qu'elle lui fait faire dix tours de Poudlard avec juste une serviette ! le contredit Harry.

OOOh ! Elle ne ferait quand même pas ça !

Mais non Nev'. De toute façon, en dernier recours, elle le castre ! » rigola Seamus.

L'ambiance se fit soudainement plus lourde…

« - EH OH ! Z'êtes pas là pour me faire un accueil de preux chevalier ! J'ai combattu avec habilité le féroce dragon qui habitait notre région et qui terrorisait nos campagnes et nos pauvres serviteurs ! » S'exclama le dit preux chevalier en faisant son entrée magistrale dans la pièce.

Il arrêta son discours devant la mine suspicieuse de ses amis.

« - Chuis vivant ! J'ai réussi !

Tu es toujours un garçon ? demanda Seamus.

Pourquoi je ne le serai plus ? » répondit le rouquin.

Tous ces camarades respirèrent d'un seul coup, devant l'air ahuri de Ron. Il reprit contenance et demanda :

« - Cela vaut quatre cent points au moins non ?

Trois cent cinquante ! marchanda Dean

Trois cent cinquante une fois, trois cent cinquante deux fois, trois cent cinquante trois fois adjugé vendu ! Annonça l'heureux gagnant en écrivant son score sur un parchemin miteux. Alors…je décide que le prochain sera Harry !

Dix tours de Poudlard avec juste une serviette, ajouta Seamus d'une voix sadique en désignant du doigt une minuscule serviette verte et argentée, posée sur le lit de Harry, et qui avait été volée dans les vestiaires Serpentards après un match.

On pouvait lire très nettement :

« Draco Malfoy,

Follow the winner. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Après ces rudes épreuves, les cinq gryffondors décidèrent d'aller se coucher, mais Neville resta quelques minutes à rêver tranquillement de son Serpentard…

L'adolescent entendit des pas pressés et des voix étouffées dans le couloir, il s'approcha du tableau qui servait de porte en reconnaissant une voix bien connue :

« - Mais je te le jure Nott, je l'ai vu ! Il est passé devant moi, à peine vêtu…

Je suis désolé Malfoy mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as aperçut le roi des Gryffondors passer devant toi à poil !

La parole d'un Malfoy, surtout saoul, vaut tout l'or du monde ! ricana Blaise Zabini.

Mais il n'était pas à poil, il était habillé d'une serviette Serpentard, verte et argentée !

Tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité Drake ! Regarde il n'y a pas un lion ici ! » le découragea Théodore Nott.

Quand les grognements de mécontentement du prince Serpentard se firent plus éloignés, Neville ouvrit lentement le tableau pour observer rêveusement les trois compagnons qui, dit au passage, portaient entre leurs bras plusieurs packs de bière au beurre.

**FIN**

Voilà ma toute première fic ! Ah ! Je me sens soulagée !

Donnez moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais cela peut toujours aider !

Juste au passage, je cherche une bêta-lectrice donc excusez moi pour les fautes o

Merci à tous et toutes de vous être donnés la peine de lire !

_.Lyra._


	2. 05h58, ou la conséquence du premier gage

**Auteur : **Lyra Alyxa

**Résumé :** Quand les garçons de Gryffondors ne trouvent plus de moyens de s'amuser que se passe t'il ? Ou comment Ronald Weasley trouve une idée qui changera leur vie !

**Genre :** Yaoi, lime à venir et délire...gros délire !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage !) mais à leur auteur J.K.Rowling.

**Note :** Chapitre court, très court ! Mais très important pour la suite ! C'est un passage intermédiaire…enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_05h58, ou la conséquence du premier gage._

_(Et ce qui en découle)_

**05h30 dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de septième année.**

Hermione se réveilla lentement, sentant une chaleur se diffusant dans tout son corps, un bien être l'envahissant, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« - Un homme pour toi,

Aujourd'hui il te l'avouera,

Un jour et pour toujours,

Tu seras son amour ! » Chantonna une petite fée au dessus d'elle.

La jolie créature mesurant une dizaine de centimètres soupoudrait le corps de la jeune fille allongée sous la couette d'une poudre légère et dorée, elle était pourvue d'un paire d'ailes et d'un visage fin, propre à l'image des contes moldus.

Hermione chassa du revers de la main la minuscule bestiole, énervée des chansons et poèmes grotesques qu'elle entendait tous les matins et qui étaient sensés être prémonitoires mais qui ne l'étaient pas !

Elle n'avait vu aucune prémonition se réalisé et pourtant elle espérait, elle espérait que cela se réaliserait mais rien…jamais rien ! Aucune déclaration, aucun amour, aucun amoureux !

Elle avait le ressentiment que cette journée se passerait mal, très mal !

Autour d'elle, ces camarades dormaient toujours, elle avait demandé à Melia (la petite fée) de la réveiller tôt car tous les matins un même problème se posait : il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude !

Donc en ce jour (maudit ?), elle, Hermione Granger, une sorcière des plus intelligente de ce monde, pourrait prendre une douche chaude !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rentra dans la chambre avec une grande serviette or et rouge enroulée autour de son corps et dans une main, son pyjama jaune pâle.

Elle observa Melia disperser au dessus de ses camarades endormies la poudre de réveil.

**05h25 ou la découverte du premier gage**

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAh ! »

**05h58 ou la vengeance des…furies ?**

Un bruit sourd réveilla en sursaut les cinq garçons de Gryffondor.

« - Remeugneumegneu…Fit Ron en clignant des yeux et en s'asseyant sur son lit, avant de se recoucher.

RONALD WEASLEY ! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CE LIT ! » hurla Padma Patil.

Le rouquin sauta hors de son nid douillet et se mit au garde à vous, tout en clignant des yeux. Harry chercha à tâtons les lunettes au dessous de son lit, pendant que Seamus, Dean et Neville s'échangeaient des regards effrayés devant l'air sévère des jeunes femmes.

Hermione s'avança au milieu de la pièce et demanda d'une voix menaçante :

« - C'est vous ? »

Les jeunes filles dévisagèrent leurs égaux masculins qui tremblaient de peur.

« - PLAN A les filles ! » Et les filles passèrent à l'attaque…

**FIN**

Désolééééé ! Je sais il est très court ce chapitre mais le chapitre trois sera plus long ! Promis !

Merci à tous et toutes de vous être donnés la peine de lire !

La suite devrait arriver dans deux semaines…environ !

.Lyra.

Petite phrase pour le passage…

_« - La connerie n'a pas de frontière c'est pour ça qu'on est tous frères. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Lyra Alyxa

**Résumé :** Quand les garçons de Gryffondors ne trouvent plus de moyens de s'amuser que se passe t'il ? Ou comment Ronald Weasley trouve une idée qui changera leur vie !

**Genre :** Yaoi, lime à venir et délire... gros délire !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage !) mais à leur auteur J.K.Rowling.

**Note :** Je vais changer de compte (Lyra Alyxa) : je voudrai un compte rien qu'a moi ! Et il y a une nouvelle fic en préparation !

Gages, action et ce qui en découle CHAPITRE 3 

_09h30, ou la conséquence du deuxième gage._

_(et ce qui en découle)_

« - Nan ! S'il te plait Hermione !Je t'en supplie ! Enlève-moi tout ça ! Et je rentre dans la salle ! Cria Ron en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise des jeunes filles.

- Non Ron ! Tu as voulu faire le malin, tu en payes les conséquences ! Le disputa une des jeunes filles d'un air sérieux.

- Roninou, n'en fais pas un plat ! Regarde-les ! Elles n'ont pas l'air plus malines que nous ! Mais où est donc passé le légendaire courage du gryffondor ? » Le rassura Seamus, un énorme sourire accroché à ces lèvres.

A ces quelques mots, le rouquin se redressa, avança fièrement vers la grande salle, ouvrit largement la porte et entra suivi de près par ces camarades gryffondors.

POV Draco 

Je crois que la journée commence mal ! Mes œufs au plat ne sont pas assez cuits et mon pain cake n'est pas moelleux ! Ces elfes de maison devraient faire leur travail correctement !

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf et le pire…C'est que je n'ai même pas le droit à une séance de matage matinal !

Aucun brundinet en vue ! Si dans les trente secondes qui viennent, je ne l'aperçois pas, je me noie … dans mon verre de jus d'orange !

Trente,

Vingt-neuf,

Vingt-huit,

Vingt-sept,

Vingt-six,

Vingt…

…

…

« Draco, ferme la bouche ou tu vas finir par gober des fées ! » Plaisanta Pansy Parkinson d'un ton ironique.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi perturbant de ma vie, mon cœur s'emballe, mon souffle s'accélère et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau semble s'être déconnecté, juste au moment où Môssieur le survivant –et toute sa clique- est entré dans la salle.

Potter le magnifique, voilà son nouveau surnom -ou Potter le sublime, c'est au choix- !

…

Et je crois que…que.

Ce n'est pas qu'une impression… mon cerveau s'est déconnecté…

Fin du POV 

Le jeu des Gryffondors s'était retourné contre eux à leur déplaisir, car le matin même les filles s'étaient vengées pour la simple raison que leurs uniformes avaient été légèrement rétrécis et colorés d'une couleur…particulière virant vers le rose-vert-kaki-marron-caca-d'oie-jaune-pissouille.

Les garçons entrèrent dans la grande salle complètement relookés : leurs uniformes étaient transformés par les soins des demoiselles.

Leurs pantalons étaient devenus bien... moulants, ils portaient une cravate verte et argentée et un serpent magique se déplaçait sur leurs vêtements.

Leurs yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait vert, noir, voir argenté.

La première réaction des élèves fut la surprise, un silence s'installa et fut accompagné par quelques sifflements admiratifs.

A la table des professeurs, le professeur Dumbledore discutait vivement avec le professeur Mac Gonagall à propos de confections de friandises, Hagrid s'empiffrait de toutes victuailles présente sur la table et le professeur Rogue mangeait tout en lisant un livre posé sur ses genoux intitulé : _« Etre zen et le rester »_

A la table des gryffondors, les conversations allaient de bon train on entendait des rires étouffés et on apercevait des sourires séducteurs…

A la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy chercha du regard son meilleur ami qui était censé l'encourager dans cette dure étape de sa vie : c'est à dire l'empêcher de ne pas sauter sur Harry Potter le magnifique.

Il se retourna vers Théo qui lui dit d'un enjoué :

« - Si tu cherche Blaise, il est parti en courant en voyant le rouquin, tu devrais le trouver dans les toilettes…

- Arrête de mater et accompagne-moi, on va le chercher ! » Lui répondit Draco.

Un seul grognement sonore fut adressé au blond lorsqu'il tira de force Théodore Nott hors de la salle.

A la table rouge et or, les conversations allaient de bon train et chacun essayait de comprendre la cause de ces « légères » modifications dans les uniformes des septièmes années mais les concernés ne répondaient aux questions par des haussements d'épaules.

Soudain, la voix de Ginny se différencia des autres :

« - Je dois avouer que…tu es trop sexy Harry !

- GINNY ! Cria son frère complètement choqué par l'attitude de sa sœur. Je n'ai pas le droit à un compliment moi aussi ! »

La cadette se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi aucun des professeur n'est venu vous enlever des points pour, elle pris la voix de Mac Gonagall, 'accoutrement ridicule et provocateur' »

Les gryffondors attroupés autour du groupe laissèrent échapper des gloussements lorsque le professeur imité imposa le silence par sa seule voix :

« - Belle imitation, mais il me semble que je n'ai rien à reprocher à vos camarades, Miss Weasley, mais ce n'est pas votre cas, car il me semble que vous êtes à l'origine d'une perte de points pour vous êtes fait surprendre en compagnie de Monsieur Crivey, la nuit dernière.

Sur ce, je vous laisse mais vous demande de baisser le ton car vous déranger le bon déroulement de notre petit-déjeuner. »

Un fois le professeur parti, Hermione prit la parole pour éviter toute confrontation entre la dernière des Weasley « lâchement » dénoncé par son professeur et son cher et tendre frère un peu trop protecteur et se lança dans une « courte » explication :

« - L'enchantement dure une semaine mais n'est pas visible par les professeurs : c'est un nouvel enchantement, j'ai lu cela dans un magasine… »

Harry, ne suivit pas la suite des explications puisqu'il quitta la grande salle pour se diriger vers leur salle de cours : une pièce sombre, qui sent le renfermé et qui a pour monstre-gardien le professeur Rogue…

**POV Harry**

Potion Rafflesia (_ndla : c'est un pokèmon…lol_) alors trois gouttes de venin de vipère, une feuille de noisetier, deux queues de rat laisser mijoter…ajouter le fenouil…

GNAAAAAA je vais jamais réussir !

J'ai une idée pour échapper à ce cours : je vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes et dire que l'on a bloqué la porte à l'aide d'un sort !

Ouai, mais c'est pas bon ça on va tout de suite accusé les serpentards et c'est vraiment, vraiment pas bon pour mon plan d'attaque, basé sur la drague d'un certain petit dragon…

N'empêche que ce serai pas mal de passer par les toilettes d'abord !

**Fin du POV**

Quand le gryffondor fut dans l'endroit si désiré par sa personne, il se dirigea vers le lavabo dans le seul but de se rafraîchir quand trois serpentards plus communément nommés Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini sortirent en même temps de différents toilettes les joues rouges, et un peu essoufflés.

**FIN**

_Gnaaaaaaa ! J'ai enfin réussit à le pondre celui là !_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_.Lyra._


End file.
